


Physical & Metaphorical Demons

by Polishedscales



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demon/Devil Sex, Eventual Sex, Fantasy elements, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Top Surgery, Rough Sex, Smut, Trans!Reader - Freeform, pre-bottom surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polishedscales/pseuds/Polishedscales
Summary: Being timid to date since the beginning of your transition, you decide to wander into the infamous Lux seated in L.A.'s city to try your luck. Little did you know that you'd meet the owner, Lucifer Morningstar, who proves that the devil is in the details.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; this story may contain acts that may be dysphoria inducing. Read at your own discretion.  
> If you're unaware of terms used by us trans guys here's a briefing. 
> 
> (A packer is normally a prosthetic shaped phallic-ly to produce a convincing bulge to help ease dysphoria or for the sake of what was said at the beginning.) (Genitals are a testy subject as everyone has their own terms, but common terms for us that will be used in here is cock and growth. Often after T parts enlarge slightly and become sensitive and more phallic.) (Binders are used to make the chest appear flat, but will not be used in this. It will be mentioned.) (Entrance, hole, and front hole may be used to reference the... you get it.)
> 
> Lucifer won't be strictly as oblivious as he appears in the show for the reader insert's sake to make this work. I hope you enjoy!

Upon starting hormones, even now, years later, you felt that the word _horny_ was an understatement. That feeling of unease and primal urge never left you and it made you ponder the true effects of testosterone coursing through your veins and the others who primarily had it in abundance. It’s likely that you could say that that same force had brought you here tonight to Lux, a famous nightclub in the metropolitan area that had been a festering pot of rumors riddled in promise of whatever you desired.

 _Whatever that meant._ You had mumbled to yourself. You weren’t sold just yet.

No matter where you’d go you would always be faced with the same predicament; flirt or not to flirt? Flirting was harmless, an act of playfulness that tested the waters, but in the end you knew the consequences if you dared not to tell a person beforehand about your status as an individual of transgender experience. The 5 o’clock news reminded you of the failure of best-suited choice, but, regardless, you entered Lux hopeful.   
  
You were dressed in one of your favorite shirts and a snug fitting pair of jeans when you wandered into the club, being greeted almost immediately with the pulsing of music, a chorus of drunk (and close to drunk) cheers, and an overbearing smell of sweat perfume, cologne, and a mix of all that comes with being human. Were they all overdoing themselves? Likely, but who's to judge there?

 _Communication and connection. You can do this._ You had told yourself, reaching into your pocket to shift your cyberskin cock that had been pushing against your own cock. Dysphoria inducing? Yes, but without it you felt worse, and with it you felt on your game.

You wandered down the stairs feeling the vibration of a song you couldn’t quite recognize tremor into your shoes, giving a few smiles to an accomplishing amount of men, women, and everyone in between that had passed you, all of which who had returned the favor. You saw a few even take double takes, and you consciously aired out your shirt, heading towards the bar once you had touched ground with the main floor. The further you snuck into the club the hotter if got, and despite your scars that pestered you in the mirror top surgery was a gift and you considered yourself lucky. Being forced to wear a binder in this heat? You wouldn’t have lasted another second.

 _Lucky._ The word nestled away into the recesses of your mind and you seated yourself onto one of the stools at the very far right, giving you a free pass to leave or shift without bumping knees with another party-goer who would be mingling with another that they’d intend, no doubt, to take home.   
The bartender crossed over to you.

“I can see that you’re fresh meat,” he smiled out of friendliness, throwing a small towel over his shoulder. “What can I get you to drink?”

You smirked to yourself and thought of asking for _H20_ on the rocks, but decided against it. It’d be all in good fun, but you’d rather not face that backlash of a _Yes, that’s so funny._ _Do you want a reward?_ kind of stare. You played it safe.

“I know this is a bar, but can I just have a bottle of coke? Not the drug kind, either,” you asked, consciously rubbing your wrist.

“Don’t worry, you’re not the first to ask for that.” He winked and reached beneath the bar to pull out a glass bottle of coke, popping the cap off and moving it over to the counter for you. “It’s on the house.”

“Thank you,” you grinned, taking a swig and cautiously setting it back down. “Believe me, I’m older than I look.” It wasn’t meant to be a statement that had room for response, but that wasn’t up for you to decide.

To your direct left a man’s voice, nearly sing-songy, slipped into your open conversation with the bartender. “I’ve been telling humans that for years.” The man smirks.

You turned your head to take a better look at him and you were suddenly overcome with too many emotions to account for. He was dark haired, obviously handsome. No, _sexy_ , and he wore a well tailored suit that knew where to hug him in the right places. Brown eyes, a pearly smile and an disarming charm —   what more could someone want? All of that had made you forget that he had questionably used the term _humans_ instead of people, but that wouldn’t be the oddest thing you had come across in your time on earth. You felt heat pool into your belly.

You decided to play back, pushing your legs together and no longer finding discomfort in the way your prosthetic and your cock sat against one another. “For you that’s a good thing. For someone like me it’s embarrassing when you’re the only one out of a group that gets carded for a rated R movie.” It was truthful, but meant to be amusing. You took another swig of your coke and sighed, letting the cold beverage cool you down. Your eyes lit up when your joke had made a positive effect on him.

“Ooh, I see,” he smirked, swaying his head similar to a cobra as he smiled. “Someone like you?”

You felt your face flush. You weren’t interested in outing yourself just yet. “Uh, just someone who looks physically younger is all,” you stumbled, hoping he wouldn’t catch on. He didn’t appear phased by your response.

“Mmmm.” He turned his legs to duplicate how you had been sitting— diagonal away from the bar and towards one of the four walls that made the foundation of the room. He tapped his fingers on the bar and kept eyeing you, grinning when you met his gaze repeatedly. “Should I label you as not interested?” he asked.

“Sorry?”

“You’re new here. You’re not drinking and you’re not socializing like so many do when they come here. Are you timid? Do you need someone to help ease that… apprehension? I can help you more than you can imagine.”

Again, your face flushed. Who was this man and why was he so determined? Did he frequently come here? Were you not the first to receive this newbie treatment?  All of this you were unsure of.

“You’re very full of yourself— overly confident, I’d say to assume that,” you decided to remark.

“Of course I am. I know everyone’s deepest, darkest desires and can have them admit them to me without hesitation. Would you like me to try it on you?” he purred, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, please. Not here at least.” You had too much at stake. If you weren’t who you were, then maybe you’d be up to his games, whatever that was, but if you were to be brought into the light and have someone overhear the conversation… it felt risky. You weren’t quiet about your transition, but you didn’t shout it from the rooftops neither. Stealth until necessary had been your game plan for a long, long time and it only went so far. You felt a ping of hurt chime in your chest. If he knew he could have just as easily left you for the same reason that oh-so-many people you have tried to connect with have. You wanted this moment to last longer than it had begun.

He seemed taken aback by your answer, but he didn’t press for further details. “Oh, that’s alright.” He placed a hand on your knee closest to the bar and squeezed, trailing up your thigh and pulling off when he was beginning to get too close in between your legs. It wasn’t meant to be creepy, but rather reassuring— and teaseful. He turned to face the bartender, raising a finger to motion for him to get his usual order. “You don’t have to tell me what you desire,” he said, sipping his drink. “I already know what it is you want.”

“Is that so?”

He chuckled. “You can’t just take my word on it can you?”

“No, not when you evidently believe you know so much.” _Playful._   

“I do.”

“Well, if you know so much stranger, you should at least tell me your name. I’d suspect you already know mine, but for the sake of conversation I’ll tell you that I go by Y/N.”

He gasped dramatically, lightly hitting himself for being what he’d label as being rude. “Of course, silly me. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. The name’s Lucifer Morningstar and needless to say... I run the show here.”


	2. The Devilish Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is more difficult than trying to write smut with a clear head. This will likely be the last chapter.  
> Thanks to all of those who have enjoyed this nightmare and mess of a story!

You were in mid-swallow when he mentioned his ranking in the club. _The owner of Lux._ _  
_ You choked, coke shooting up your nose and nearly out your nostrils.

Lucifer’s eyes widened and he pulled out his pocket square, unfurling it without a thought and handing it to you to clean that foaming mess that seeped on your face. “I like to make my men choke, but that’s not entirely what I had in mind. Typically there’s consent involved.”

Your snort was involuntary, throwing in a _Really?_ glance at the well-placed joke and wiped what you could from your face, dabbing the fabric into the top of your shirt where it had dribbled down. You were flustered. To make matters worse you had not noticed that the drink was too close to the edge of the bar near you, and when you went to move it out of the way your hand had pushed it forward, spraying your shirt beyond pocket square saving and making a mess of the tabletop and of yourself. You stood abrupt from your seat, pulling at your shirt to look at the mess it had made of your top and of your pants.

“Oh dear,” Lucifer fumbled, climbing up from his seat and waving at the bartender hurriedly. “Can we please get a towel over here, maybe a few.”

“I am so sorry,” you stuttered, “I’m not this clumsy—” you tilted your head in reconsideration of that self-assessment— “most of the time.”

“It’s not to worry. I’ve had far much worse happen,” he said, taking a spare towel from the bartender while the man tended to the cleanup of the table. Thankfully he didn’t appear aggravated and your accident had not gathered the attention of anyone else from the club.

“Believe me when I say far, far worse,” he chuckled, pulling out your shirt gently to try to dry it. He tried, but it wasn’t helping much. He left you to try and dry your pants in the meantime.

“Thank you for trying to help me Lucifer, but I think this shirt is beyond saving,” you sighed, dropping your hands to your sides with the pocket square still in hand. “And so is this pocket square of yours.”

 _One night out and I embarrass myself. I’m glad he appears more than happy to help._ You told yourself.

You handed it to him and he passed it over to the bartender who discarded it.   
You could tell that he wasn’t affected by the loss.   
  
“I’ve got plenty of more where that came from, don’t worry about that either. Your shirt on the other hand… If you’d like I’d be more than happy to give you a replacement. I’d hate for your first memory of Lux to be plastered with soaked jeans and a ruined shirt.”

Your brows rose. “And what would you rather my first memory of Lux be of? The owner, mister Lucifer Morningstar, skirting off to my rescue as I sit lonely at a bar?”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing now?” He laughed, taking you soft by the arm and leading the both of you towards metal doors that revealed to be an elevator. “Not to worry, we’ll be quick. Maybe we can find a way to dry off your pants while we’re at it, but I’m afraid for that I wouldn’t have anything that’d fit you properly.”  

 

* * *

“Wow, Lucifer, I’ve got to say, you have exquisite taste in… Uh…” The words failed to form in your brain once the elevator doors opened to his neat and beautifully attired home. The room was barely tinted yellow, sleeping-worthy lighting to make you hazy.

A polished piano, personal bar, expensive furniture, and a view of the city of L.A. that reached you on a whole new level of appreciation it was all just— a loss of words for him and his home was fitting.   
  
Was there anything that wasn’t perfect about him? Likely. You had no doubt he had slept with more than his fair share of people, but the other part of you expected that maybe, for someone who appears to be too in control, that he’d make sure he hadn’t caught up with any unfortunate diseases or infections. You had enough insecurities as it was.

You shook your head to yourself. _Thinking about him sexually already? Typical._ You felt that heat re-stir again, becoming more intense when you relaxed into the warmth of the room.   
Whatever it was about him, he was drawing you in. You wanted to be clueless about it, but you had already admitted what you liked about him and _everything_ was the answer.   
Pre-transition you had once considered yourself more reserved, not thinking about daring to sleep with someone without being cautious, but at this moment you thought differently. He was gorgeous and it was temptation at its finest. You felt your cock beginning to swell.

“It’s refreshing to have that reaction,” Lucifer sounded, bounding through an open space that led to his bedroom. You could hear him pulling open the drawers to search for something in specific, stopping now-and-again when he thought he had found it, but hadn’t truly.   
You stood awkwardly near the bar close to the doors of the elevator and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was mid 6 PM, early and not too late.   
You pulled at your pants, the stickiness of the soda wanting to seep into your boxer briefs and heard Lucifer exclaim in success when he had found the shirt he was looking for.

“For a moment I had believed I had ditched it. It doesn’t fit me anymore,” he shouted, closing the drawers, “so I’d say you’re lucky.” He crossed the room and let you take it from him. It was a deep red, v-neck that was larger than the shirt that you wore, but not embarrassingly large that would drape beyond your knees. It definitely was close, however, but you’d expect that from someone who was as long in the torso as him.

You thanked him.  
  
“Lucky isn’t the word I’d use to describe myself,” you muttered. “Is there a bathroom around here that I could change in?”

“Not to have you shamelessly undress in front of me love, but I don’t mind if you’d rather do it here,” he pressed. “It’s up to you,” It was said without intention. Really, it was a shirt change to him, and he still had no clue due to your failure to inform him.  
  
You suddenly felt that ping of hurt return and an addition of fear.   
This wasn’t a game, nor a test that you could win. Here you were, upstairs in a man’s home that you had never met before this night. Other than the fact that he was flirtatious and confident, he was a mystery to you and that left room for the danger that you had read on in so many instances similar to these. If you didn’t have those scars you could get away with it, but that was not your circumstance.  

You froze and squeezed the shirt in your hand.

“Lucifer, I’m putting myself out here by saying this, but—”

“That’s too straight forward isn’t it? I should have just directed you to the bathroom.”

“No, no that’s fine. It’s flattering, truly, but that’s not what I need to say.”

“Not that? You don’t have to tell me what you’re afraid of, I told you I already know.”

You felt acid crawl from your stomach, snaking its way down from its pit and into your throat to warn you. “And?”

For a moment he paused, chewing the inside of his mouth and giving you a head tilt that read _I’m interested, and I want more._   
Lucifer leaned forward and hooked a finger in the loop of your belt, rumbling seven parasitic words in your ear that sucked the thoughts deep from your brain and spat them out through your mouth. They were suspended into the air before you realized it, and when the realization hit the acid reemerged.

_What is it that you truly desire?_

“I want you to fuck me.”

Your eyes widened, horrified that you had not been in control of your body in the few seconds that it took for that sentence to escape.

“If that’s what you truly desire,” Lucifer purred again, slipping his hands beneath your sticky shirt and rubbing his long fingers horizontally across the two scars that lined from your surgery. “And I told you, I’m older than I look and I _know_.”

* * *

In an instant you’re sitting on the edge of his bed with him on his knees, breaking the height difference so that he isn’t towering over you inconveniently. 

You don’t resist when he yanks your shirt off and you drop the one he gave you to borrow to the floor, shivering when he continues to finger your scars, pressing into your skin and taking your lips in his. You don’t know how to feel about it.

You wrap your hand behind his neck and hold a thumb into his cheek, rubbing the stubble that fit his appearance so well.

“No one other than myself has touched me there,” you murmured through the kiss, feeling more bare than you have ever been in a long, long time. It was an ounce away from being unsettling.

“Then let me be the first,” He says, kissing you harder until you can’t help but move one of his hands between your legs.

“Lucifer—”   

He pushes you up onto the bed and crawls on top of you, his left leg buried between both of yours and his right leg on your outer right. Your pants feel filthy on you, sticky, and it’s borderline difficult for you to enjoy the texture of his slick trousers and hardening cock with your bottoms messing with the friction. Not only that, but you craved skin-on-skin contact, your prosthetic getting in the way of that.

He gives you a tingling kiss on your neck, virtually fire-y, but you try to get his attention again. “Lucifer—”

“I’d call you desperate, but I wouldn’t want these dirty things on me either,” he teased, undoing your shoes to unbutton your pants and pull them free before they bothered you any further. “Tell me if I make you uneasy.”

Your belly tingled hopelessly, your boxers smeared with wetness and your parts swollen with need for him. Any part of him would do, you swore.   
  
He reached into the pocket of your boxers and pulled out your prosthetic, tossing it gently on your pants that he had thrown to the floor before returning to his position in grinding against you, giving you a taste of what he had to offer. You pressed into the silky sheets of his bed and moaned lightly, attempting to keep it at a decent level. “God, I hope you’re safe, Lucifer,” you pegged. “I think I need you to be inside of me.”

“God has nothing to do with it,” he rumbled, “I’m safe and not that hopeless, but I can say I agree with you on that last part.”

He shouldered off his blazer and pulled his shoes, pants and dress shirt off, stopping to keep you satisfied in between each action. When all was left was his boxer briefs, similar to yours in style, his notably above average cock pushed against the confines, leaving a circle of pre-cum in its wake.

You moved to the middle of his bed and he hooked his hands beneath your ass, rutting his cock against where you had marked your boxers with want and pushed its length against your lined muscles between your legs, brushing your entrance and slipping forward directly into your cock until it, too, pushed forward, those muscles falling back into position when his arousal popped from the skin holding your cock apart and hit the bottom of your belly. He stroked your ass with his hands, easing forward to please himself on the lower part of your stomach.

“Where do you want me?” he murred, his pre-cum generously leaking through his underwear.

“Shouldn’t you already know?” You laughed, grunting when you felt him dribble lightly on your belly that you wanted him to fill.

 _I should stop._ You told yourself. _But I don’t care. I want this, and he wants it too. He would have said no or worse if he didn’t._

“Yes, but I want you to say it to be sure,” Lucifer said, kissing your neck.   

You squeezed his shoulder and ran your hand down his side until it fell beneath his belly, brushing your fingers against his member. “I want you to take your thick cock and bury it inside of me,” you growled, pushing him slightly up off of you. “But I’ll be much more comfortable once we’re under this thin sheet.”

He doesn’t have to ask to understand and only complies, doing what made you feel most comfortable. Thankfully the hum of the ceiling fan was a good addition to keeping you cool.   
You were the first to slip off your boxers once you were beneath them, and once he was too he followed suit, keeping the sheet above his shoulders to ensure that you felt covered. It helped that the only source of light came from the living area, giving you enough to see, but not enough to reveal all imperfections that you’d point out about yourself.

“Tell me,” he whispered, feeling you down to keep you aroused, “is there a lucky partner involved?”

You huffed. “You wish.”

“Oh, in that case you’re all mine then,” he grinned.

Free of clothing, he found it fair game. Without them, he felt remarkably warmer, his touch growing physically hotter with each grab, pull, and squeeze. You thought to mention it, but before you knew it, and with unspoken consent grasped on by his exceptional analyzing, so you thought, he placed his hand between your legs and rubbed his thumb through the middle of your separated muscles, collecting a sticky string of your cum and rubbing it onto your cock. You squirmed beneath him, doing all that you could to keep your moaning to a minimum.

“Trust me, you’re going to have a harder time keeping quiet once I’m finally in you—” he kisses you, continuing to finger you before wiping it across your belly— “stretching you out until we’re ready to cum. I’d say by this lovely mess you’re ready for that, darling. It’s not often a sexy boy drops into my lair either.”

He leans over to his nightstand and gropes through it, pulling out a bottle of lube and coating his fingers in with the liquid.   
He tends to you first, lathering your muscles and your entrance in it before adding any to his own, putting it in reach on the bed for later use. It’d be rolling against your legs before you knew it.   
He ushers you to wrap your arms around his neck and he lowers himself, grabbing his cock and pushing the dripping head against your hole. To your dismay he starts slow.   
  
You can feel his cock pushing against the outer muscle, not breaking any distance but rather teasing and prepping you for what’s to come.

“Lucifer,” you moan. “Please fuck me.” His back burned against the palm of your hands, not an ounce of sweat covering him. The tip of his cock felt just as fiery as the rest of him, maybe even more so.

Your belly and your walls throbbed. You weren’t sure of why he was making you oh so horny.  

He pushed his cock a little harder into your hole, the progress minimal, but enough to drive you crazy. Despite the lube, it was better this way. He was taking his time, teasing or not, and for someone with your experience, which was none save for a few toys, he was massive and girthier than what you casually saw on a few awkward accounts.  

Lucifer gingerly bit you on the shoulder and let off when his cock dug deeper, popping inside of the first right of muscle.   
He groaned, overwhelmed by your tightness, and adjusted his hips forward, ceasing his movements to let you adapt. Your nails dug into his shoulders, your mouth unawaringly agape, and you spread your legs open further, hoping that that move would be beneficial to you. Suddenly, the dark-haired man pulled out, his cock wetly plopping out of you. You were going to protest, but you felt the tip push back into you again, only for him to repeat this method a few more times before his cock slipped deeper and deeper inside of you until you couldn’t take another centimeter of him.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” you mewled, unsure of what to do or how to move. Just the little he had done made you feel as if you’d cum with him inside of you fairly soon, in seconds, even. You thanked your cock being enlarged and closer to your entrance as it aided in the penetrative process.  
He kept still, making sure not to move too unexpectedly, and attached his mouth to yours, layering you in heated kiss after kiss until he gently rocked his hips forwards, his body moving you with him.   
The bed frame gave small thuds.

“There’s something you should know about me too,” he mumbled, trailing a hand down to your hip to sprawl his hand out there for a firm grip. His fingers dug into your bone and you whined for him to know that it hurt, but you liked it.

“Mmph,” was what little you could manage through the fuzz of our brain. You tried to focus on your breathing, wincing and clenching your eyes shut when you felt that you were going to go overboard. You knew he knew you were still listening.

“I’m the devil,” he whispered.

You tried to respond, but the attention was brought elsewhere. The head of his cock tilted, pushing against your walls and you gasped, signaling Lucifer to pull out. He did as you had begged, his cock hitting his belly when he was no longer inside of you.

“Lucifer, fuck, I’m sorry. You’re getting me way too close.”

“You’re the first that’s made me pull out that quickly,” Lucifer acknowledged, smirking devilishly, “But I don’t mind as long as you don’t. I have to warn you though, the longer we take the more messier and warmer it’ll get.”

You didn’t think to question it, and you didn’t.   
  
You moved back into missionary, him adding a few more drops of lube first, and tried again. His cock popped back through the muscle and he took it upon himself to observe you, slowly sliding his cock out to the tip and pushing it back in, filling you to the brim until his balls pushed against your ass and got covered in your cum and your mixed lube. His pubic bone rubbed against your cock, and at this point you didn’t bother to cover the sounds that came out of you.   
You were both just getting started and you were already a chorus of moans, grunting and whining, tightening around his cock no matter how many times he tried to keep you hollowed out. It didn’t help that he rewarded you with noises of his own, nipping at you and sneaking you sloppied kisses of payment that would have been perfected if he had not been balls deep with lust inside of you. His control was derailing.

Not only this, but his skin was unbearingly beginning to burn against your own. His thrusts were deeper and starting to pick up in pace, lube pooling between your bellies and sticking to one another when he rutted into the places that he knew would drive you crazy. Your hands scrambled against his back, finding it harder to find a place to hold onto him for very long. His cock was hotter, if possible, the lube making him only slightly more bearable to take inside of you. Your instincts told you it was unnatural, but couldn’t

gauge a logical explanation for it, not now especially.       

“Lucifer, you’re hurting me,” you whined.

He was breathing heavily, and automatically knew what you had meant. He didn’t offer an explanation and he didn’t stop. He held himself up with one arm and used his other hand to guide your arms to the section of his back left leathery, scar tissue that had just been created not too long ago. There were two sections, large, and big enough for your hands to press against without getting scalded. When you felt them you pulled away.

“I don’t want to hurt you either,” you objected, unsure if grabbing onto his wounded back was a good idea for either of them. You were surprised you hadn’t felt it earlier. What had he done to himself?

“You’re fine, Y/N. You’re not going to hurt me. I’m sore, but if anything it’s pleasant,” he assured you.

He placed your hands back on the sections and kissed you on the lips, shifting his arousal inside of you. You braced yourself when he did, tempering out your breathing.   
  
You didn’t know how long you were into it, but it felt like it had been an eternity already.   
You would have thought you would have grown tired by now, exhausted, and lost what horny intentions you had sparking at the beginning, but if anything they got worse by the second.   
Your walls pulsed around him and you swore you could feel his cock twitching and enlarging inside of you.  

You started out slow again and you kept your hands in their designated area, digging into them when he was starting to get rough.   
  
The kisses were coming more often, signals that he wanted to make love to you but couldn’t define that between keeping it steady and wanting to fuck the hell out of you. You kept teetering on the edge of cumming, but no matter how hard you tightened or dug your fingers into him, kissing and sucking on his neck when he was available for it, he didn’t get you there.   
  
You were forced to wrap your legs around his burning waist, his balls slapping against you and his cock pressing you in places that forced you to groan his name, grunts of passion combining with the headboard banging against the wall. You pleaded for him to pull out, lube dripping from your hole and onto your ass, and the harder he went the harder it physically became for him to pull out, it no longer becoming an illusion that his cock was in fact changing in appearance. The name _Lucifer_ became a cacophony off your tongue and he reveled in it.   
  
What you could only describe as thick bumps, ridges, and softened barbs lined what he had plundering into you, provoking your insides to attempt to latch onto him temporarily until he was finished — an event that was not described as human but rather animal in some receiving species.   
Lucifer growled, turning your walls beyond raw from his advances and preparing you to be bred together.

_Was he a monster? Was this all a trick?_

“Tell me you want me to stop,” he growled, giving you the final option to tell him _no, I don’t want this and I don’t want you. This was a mistake._

You couldn’t. You didn’t want him to. “No, _Lucifer_ , give it to me.”   
He rolled his hips, hard, three more times until he gave out, locking his lips onto your neck and letting his balls empty out, shooting his cum directly through the small opening that would lead to your lower belly. You tried to pull away, but you were locked onto his cock from the shape it had taken on, making you left to take his rich cum while you clamped down onto him, riding out your own orgasms from the mere act.   
  
Your hands no longer stayed where they were supposed to.   
You let his skin nearly scald you, but his temperature began to drop enough to not harm you while you clung on to him desperately. He jerked above you, each wave of cum leaving him groaning and after every heavy spurt he would try to pull out, each time failing to separate the two of you. It was obvious that this wasn’t something he was proud of. It was way too similar to not say that you weren’t knotted together.    
  
“Lucifer,” you pleaded, “Please — ” You didn’t know what you were asking for from him.   
  
Physically, _logically,_ weren’t supposed to be stuck together, but you were.

Logically, you weren’t supposed to feel every squirt of cum filling you up but you did.

And logically, his skin wasn’t supposed to burn you. His cock wasn’t supposed to be in _that_ shape. He, a stranger, wasn’t supposed to have easy access to your darkest desires but he did. He made you say them to him.   
  
Lucifer finally let himself rest above you. It became clear that you two were not detaching any time soon.

He kept your legs wrapped around his waist, his arms keeping him up as to not squish you beneath him.

You did enjoy the small amount of pressure from his weight that he offered, however.   
  
You felt your pit begin to become full. Oddly, you felt none of his cum leak out as a result.

“Lucifer—”

“I asked you to tell me to stop,” he sighed, kissing your bottom lip.   
He _was_ different. This was a side a majority of people never got to see of him, and it wasn’t in its entirety, either. He had become close to full shift, but kept it balanced to produce what he wanted out of it. He did what he did with precaution but now he faced the aftermath, leaving you now to decide whether it was worth sticking out with.

“Lucifer, you’re…” You didn’t know how to say it without sounding crazed. The possibility had left you baffled. You swallowed the lump from your throat. “You’re filling me up. I don’t know how much more I can take before it starts to hurt. This isn’t natural.”

Lucifer grunted his relief. Perhaps you weren’t going to leave him immediately after you two had finished.

“Easy love, just relax. If I try to get us apart again it’ll get worse.”

On a whim, you decided to take that chance. You ran your fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, surprising him. He stammered, trying to get you to stop moving, but together you managed to roll him onto his side and finally onto his back, his cock buried to the hilt and pressing against the inside of your belly. When you tried to pull up away from his inhuman erection you felt the skin around your opening tense.

His hands gripped your hips and his face crinked when you tried to alter the position he had inside of you.

“Y/N, this is going to hurt you. We need to flip back.”

You grabbed his big hands in yours and squeezed them. When he was about to mutter another word you placed them on his chest. He visibly exhaled.

“If you’re wanting to make love we might as well make this desire of yours last longer, mister Morningstar.”

You would ask questions later, God knows you would.

Your cock had its turn to be smooshed against his belly despite being as hard as it could get. You rolled forward, rose up as far as you could until you felt your skin stretch, and thrust down back down.

It was borderline painful. You could feel how deep his arousal was in your core.

Lucifer’s back arched and his toes curled, wincing and shooting another load into you.   
You circled your hips flush around him.   
  
His balls were pushed against your ass and you snuck a hand back to squeeze them when you continued to ride his cock, whining in tune to his vexation until your legs began to shake signifying that if you resumed it would be pitiful on both of your behalfs.

Together you heaved heavy breaths.

He pulled at one of your arms and wrapped his arm around your neck, flipping you both back over so that you no longer had the reigns. He let his heaviness weigh on you this time. You were croaking for air when he had finished kissing you.

"You’re a naughty boy,” Lucifer purred, hooking his head above your shoulder to rest. You were locked together, still.      

You tingled around the words and didn’t respond. You rubbed the scars on his back instead, finding yourself sinking off into the darkness.

* * *

When you awoke Lucifer was beside you dressed in only his underwear while you were wrapped in a towel below the waist, another, for safe measures, placed beneath you and the red shirt he had originally lent you. You groaned knowing your session was over and felt his abundance of cum edge out of you.

He placed a kiss on your shoulder. “I wouldn’t suggest moving.”

“How long have I been out?” you asked. You felt ashamed that you had fell asleep, but unknowingly it was on Lucifer’s behalf.  
  
“A few hours. My cum is almost out of you by now despite the amounts that got in too deep, but don’t worry, it’s fertile, but won’t make you pregnant.”

You sighed relief. You didn’t know why you believed him, but he didn’t look like the one to lie. What had he said earlier about himself? “Lucifer…”

“I know… this isn’t what you want. Me. This.”

“No, that’s not it. I just… I want to know more because I have _no idea_ what just happened.”

He was saddened at first, the possible abandonment an option for you that he was willing to give, but hearing how you took it Lucifer chuckled to himself. “In that case, where shall we start?”

You huffed. “Anywhere. I’ll be here for a while, anyway. Perhaps we could start with the fact that we, uh, bred?”   


End file.
